


til the morning light, we

by galaxyaesthetics



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Raihan has two hands, piers may have slutty power bottom energy but he's also anxious as hell thanks for listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyaesthetics/pseuds/galaxyaesthetics
Summary: Raihan is dating Piers; Raihan is also dating Leon. Leon wonders if, maybe, he and Piers could stand to be better acquainted with each other.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 37
Kudos: 411





	til the morning light, we

**Author's Note:**

> (slams fists on table) please join me in dnnz rarepair hell. also how dare gamefreak give us a character named piers and then not give him any piercings?? i will riot

There are very few reasons for the ex-Champion to be in Spikemuth, of all places, on a Friday evening, and even fewer still for him to be in a hole-in-the-wall pub. Even in casual clothes, Leon strikes a distinct silhouette, but hardly anyone stops to stare as he makes his way through the dark streets. Raihan had texted him the address of the place, along with very, very specific instructions on how to get there; but seeing as how Leon’s only ever visited Spikemuth a handful of times, he inevitably got lost on his way here. The bleak warehouse streets of the city don’t help, either; how is he supposed to find anything when half the buildings look the same?

Eventually, he does find the right pub (although Rotomaps’ GPS is very upset with him), and Piers is sitting at the bar when Leon wanders into the building. He’s almost surprised to find that the singer is still at the bar at this hour, what with how long it took for him to get here, but Raihan _had_ said that Piers favors this locale on free nights. 

_He’s usually there Friday evenings,_ Raihan had said. _I think he likes the atmosphere for songwriting. Why?_

There is no real _why_ , just a vague inkling in Leon’s gut that tells him he should get to know Piers better. They worked together in the League for so long, and they’ve both been dancing around with Raihan for the last year or so—it's been a long while, and yet if he were asked, Leon doesn’t think he’d be able to list off ten things he knows about the other man. 

A few members of Team Yell give him odd looks as he walks through the tables, but he ignores them and sidles up to the bar, plopping down on the empty seat next to Piers, who gives him a wary, sidelong glance. 

“This is my turf, champion boy.” 

“Wouldn’t that mean you’re not allowed in Wyndon?” Leon blurts without thinking. Smooth.

Piers just sighs, long-sufferingly. “What do you _want_.” 

“Well, I mean, I just thought we should get to know each other a bit better, yeah?” He scratches his head. "I mean, we were colleagues for so long, but also what with our whole… situation and all.” 

His companion looks suspicious, but after a moment he gives in and his shoulders slump.

“... Sure,” he says eventually, and waves the bartender over. “Get the champ a drink, s’on me.” 

Silence falls, and Leon watches him as they sip on their drinks. Piers is not at all like Raihan or himself; he’s stoic and unreadable where he and Raihan are expressive, prickly when prodded the wrong way and generally scowling at anyone that isn’t his sister or pokemon. 

Piers interrupts his reverie with a pointed glance. “So what d’you want to know?” 

“Uh.” Leon’s mine blanks. Maybe he should have come in with some kind of plan; instead, he blurts out the first thing he thinks of. “How many piercings do you have exactly?” 

Piers barks out a laugh in response. “Of all the questions you could ask—I’ve got twelve,” he says, pointing first to his ears. “Five right, four left. One nose ring and one on my tongue.” 

“That's eleven?” 

“And one nipple piercing,” he finishes with a coy grin. 

“Oh,” Leon says lamely, flushing a little. “That’s, er, bold. Any reason you got it?” 

“Iunno, ‘cause I wanted to and I was eighteen. Why d'ya wear that stupid cape?” 

Leon gasps in faux rage. “The cape is iconic,” he argues. “Plus, I have to put all those sponsor logos somewhere.” 

“Sure,” Piers drawls, though there’s no malice in his voice. “I don’t know how Raihan lets you go out with him, lookin' like that.” 

“I put in the effort to look nice sometimes,” he protests weakly. 

“Your Battle Tower getup doesn't count, it's a uniform.” 

Leon sighs. “I admit defeat. You’ve got me there.”

Smirking, Piers swirls his glass in triumph. “But I’ll give you a pass anyways, since you’ve got such nice muscles to make up for your terrible fashion choices.”

Leon feels his face burning up, and he stammers out a quick “thanks”, taking a sip of his drink to avoid having to look at the other man. 

They fall back into silence. Leon wracks his brain to find something else to talk about.

“I was thinking of trying out battling without Dynamax again,” he settles on eventually. The look Piers gives him is nothing short of skeptical.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean, you beat Raihan last month during your exhibition match, right?”

“He just wasted too many turns settin’ up the fuckin’ weather. He coulda won otherwise.” 

“I dunno,” Leon muses. “That Goodra has given Charizard a run for his money with Rain Dance before.” 

“It’s not the same as runnin’ your gym in a place without a power spot, though,” Piers murmurs. Something about the way he says it has Leon feeling small and averting his eyes.

“No, I suppose not. Does Marnie have any plans about the gym…?” 

“Ain’t movin’ it anywhere, so the League’s stuck with Spikemuth for a while longer. Plans to keep her band for the tourneys, though.” He takes a sip from his glass, seemingly done with the topic.

Silence again. Leon takes a long swig of his drink, unused to this kind of awkward silence. He really isn't good with small talk when it comes to the singer, and Piers seems content to keep to himself. He’s never had this much trouble getting someone to open up to him before. How did Raihan ever manage to do it? Feeling restless, he fidgets with his glass to give his hands something to do. 

To his surprise, Piers is the one to speak up first, this time. “Why _do_ you want to get all friendly all of a sudden? We’ve known each other for years, Leon.” 

“Yeah, but we’ve never sat down and really talked, have we?” 

“What's the point?”

“You don’t want to at least be friends with your coworkers?” he tries.

“What is this, an interview?" Piers huffs. "Never saw a reason to force myself if I didn't want to.”

Leon frowns, only a little embarrassed. “But you saw a reason for Raihan.” 

“He was persistent,” Piers concedes. “We were fuckbuddies first, though.” 

“Is that why you didn’t mind when I came along?” he asks.

Piers snorts derisively. “Leon, ye’d have to have been a right moron to not see the tension between you two. Rivalry my arse, it pissed me off more when ye _weren’t_ fuckin’ it out.” 

“I really never realized,” Leon says meekly. Piers softens up a little. 

“Yeah, I s’ppose that’s why he’s got a soft spot for ya.” 

Leon falters. “I—I guess. Does Raihan talk about me that much?” 

“Yeah,” Piers sighs. “I mean, he’s courteous about it, but your name comes up often enough.” 

“Same here,” Leon nods. “Is he also weirdly awkward about it with you, when he talks about me?” 

“Oh, absolutely.” he grumbles. “I wish he’d just stop bein’ weird about it. We all said we were fine with an open relationship, after all.”

“Think we should do something about it?” Leon hums, glancing over at Piers, who raises an eyebrow at him.

“Like?” 

He grins. “We should give him something to be jealous about for once.”

Piers studies his face intently. Leon sits there, refusing to back down, until finally, he downs the rest of his drink in one go and says, “Come over to my place, then?”

-

Leon hardly gets inside the apartment before he’s shoved onto the living room couch and Piers is between his legs, undoing his belt with deft fingers and yanking on the belt loops.

He feels a bit giddy from the buzz of alcohol and the prospect of sex, but he can't help but glance around the place as the other man gets to work; the tiny apartment is filled with tokens of its owners, cozily filled but not crowded despite its size. A guitar and a framed picture of Piers and Marnie hang on the wall beside the telly. Speaking of which. 

“I, ah. Is Marnie not home?”

Piers rolls his eyes. “No, she’s at Gloria’s. Can we not talk about my sister when I’m about to suck your dick?”

“Oh, uh. As you were.” Leon fumbles, as Piers finally frees his erection from his boxers and wraps his lips around the head. 

He settles for tangling a hand in Piers’ hair, guiding him up and down and settling into a steady rhythm. The metal of his tongue piercing slides along the vein on the underside of his shaft, smoothed out by the slick of his spit, and the unfamiliar sensation is making him feel more sensitive than usual. He bucks his hips involuntarily, but Piers takes it in stride without gagging, relaxing his throat so that he takes in all of Leon in one smooth motion.

Piers continues to play with him relentlessly, alternating between giving too much and too little, teasing moans and whimpers from Leon with every little move. The tempo picks up with his eagerness, peppered with the obscene sounds of Piers' mouth around his cock. Abruptly, he sucks hard, hollowing out his cheeks, and traces the ridge of the head with his piercing. It’s driving Leon insane. 

“Hey,” Leon groans. “Can—can I take care of you?”

“Depends,” Piers says as he pulls off with a pop and leans up to kiss Leon. “You got experience toppin'?” 

Leon doesn’t reply, but merely scoops him up into his arms as he stands with one fluid motion, and Piers reflexively curls his legs around his waist.

“Which way’s your room?”

“Fuck,” Piers breathes, a little surprised at the sudden movement. “S’the one straight ahead of ye.”

Leon navigates them into Piers’ room (and does _not_ almost go into the wrong room, thank you very much), distracted as Piers peppers kisses and bites behind his ears and along his collarbones. He barely manages to get the door closed and pin the other man up against it, leaning in to capture his lips again. He can feel Piers grinding against him and he presses against him, eager to relieve the pressure building in his groin. 

“Leon.” 

“Mm?” 

“What the fuck are ya waitin’ for. Get on my bed.” 

His dick twitches at Piers’ tone of voice, and he sits obediently at the end of the bed, back pressed against the wall while Piers straddles him. They kiss again, breaking apart only to work their clothes off, and before he realizes it Piers is tossing him a condom and spreading lube across his fingers, watching for his reaction.

“Sure hope you know what you’re doin’,” he breathes, and sits back to let Leon watch him slide his slick fingers inside of himself and work himself open. His fingers are lean and long, and Leon wants to know what those nimble fingers would feel like in him—perhaps another time.

“I’d hate to disappoint,” Leon follows up with, eventually, before the silence stretches too long. He touches Piers’ wrist gently, guiding his hand away so that he can line himself up with Piers’ stretched hole. “Can I?”

It takes very little coaxing for Piers to settle into position, eager as they both are. There’s the sensation of more lube on his dick, and then Piers is sinking down on him.

“ _Arceus_ ,” Leon hisses as warmth envelops him, “You're so _tight_.” 

“It’s—ngh, it’s your fault for bein’ so big,” Piers grunts. His bangs are falling across his eyes, and Leon brushes the limp hair out of his face.

“Thanks for the flattery,” he says, laughing despite himself. “But I know for a fact that Raihan is thicker.” 

“Ya caught me,” Piers simpers, completely unashamed. “But don’t go sellin’ yourself short now, either.”

Without any warning, Piers rocks his hips, catching Leon off guard. He's not used to this kind of rhythm that Piers is setting, rough around the edges and leaving him no time to catch his breath; unable to do much more than groan, he places his hands on Piers' slender thighs, letting the other take the lead. Evidently, Piers is visibly enjoying the way Leon so quickly falls apart under him, and the hungry look the singer gives him as he rides his cock has Leon feeling like a trapped rattata.

The thought only heightens his arousal, and Piers must notice, because he leans in to whisper into his ear. “Are you this passive when you fuck Raihan? Or does he fuck you instead?” He grins and nips at his jaw. “C’mon, champ, is this all you can do?”

Leon grunts and promptly grabs Piers’ hips to hold him still, bucking up harshly and earning a surprised gasp from him. He keeps fucking him as he slides his hands up his torso until he's able to pull Piers down for a kiss, and then he moves down to tease that nipple piercing with his teeth and tongue. Piers sighs and bucks his hips, sensitive to the stimulation coming at him from both sides. 

“I take it you liked that?” Leon murmurs around the metal bar. His hot breath fans across Piers’ chest and he whines, suspiciously high-pitched.

"Fuckin' hell, Leon," he breathes, leaning forwards to support himself with his arms, "You—" 

He doesn't finish his sentence, because Leon interrupts him with another kiss, wrapping an arm around his back and flipping their positions with one fluid movement. Piers moans into his mouth, clawing at his arms as Leon quickens his pace and pistons his hips unrelentingly. 

"Piers," Leon pants, "Fuck, Piers, I'm gonna come—" 

“Come, then,” Piers bids him hoarsely, tightening his legs around him, and his tone of voice is enough to push Leon over the edge with just a few more rough thrusts.

He groans as he pulls out, wanting to do nothing more than to collapse on top of Piers and lie there in bliss, but he at least has the presence of mind to toss the condom and crawl down to put his mouth to work on Piers, who tangles his fingers in Leon’s hair like his life depends on it. It doesn’t take long for his orgasm to build, and soon he’s hissing and spilling down Leon’s throat as well.

“Bloody hell,” he pants, arm draped over his eyes as he comes down. Leon fetches some tissues and wipes down Piers first, then flops face-down into the sheets with a contented sigh, tugging up the sheets to cover them both.

“Yer sweet,” Piers mumbles, eyes still closed. He’s pawing at his sheets repeatedly with tense fingers, though, and he seems pensive. 

"Is something wrong?" Leon asks. 

“Um,” Piers says. He hesitates. “I used to think maybe you hated me, since we share Raihan and all.” 

“Oh. I thought you hated _me_ ,” Leon frowns, stupefied. “Why would you think I wouldn’t like you?” 

“I don't know,” Piers huffs. “You're the ex-champ, and you n’ Raihan are rivals. I’m just an interloper. In the way of you two.” 

“What? No, I’ve never thought that,” Leon sputters. “You were with Raihan first, anyway. It’s obvious just how much he enjoys being with you, and I’d never take that away from him just to have him to myself.” 

“You’re not the one who had to see how smitten he was with you," he says bitterly. 

Bewildered, Leon counters, “Do you know how much he talked about you after the championship cup? Every other sentence out of his mouth was about you and your team. He's just as smitten with you, trust me.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Piers spits, frustrated. “You shouldn’t—you’re supposed to—”

On a sudden impulse, Leon kisses him to shut him up.

“It doesn’t just have to be you and Raihan, and me and Raihan,” he says nervously when he pulls back, testing his words. “It can be all three of us.” 

Piers looks stunned, and for a moment, Leon wonders if he’s crossed a line. 

“I don’t… You’re havin’ a laugh. Don’t do this just because ya feel bad for me. I don't need your pity,” he says harshly. The bristles spring back in an instant, but his eyes are wide with fear, and Leon struggles to find the words he wants to express. 

“No! It's not pity, Piers. I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to know you better.” Quietly, he takes hold of Piers' hands. “I really do think we could make it work.” 

“And you realize that if we can’t, it’ll just hurt Raihan?” he snaps.

_He really does care a lot for him_ , Leon thinks with clarity. It makes all sorts of emotions well up in his chest, and he feels bad for ever having doubted Piers' relationship with Raihan.

“But wouldn’t he be even happier if we weren't just two separate parts of his life? I think it’s worth a try, at least,” Leon offers.

Piers still looks uneasy, so he settles back and adds, "You don't have to make a decision now. You can sleep on it, if you want." 

“...Okay,” Piers says eventually, closing his eyes. His shoulders are still tense. “I’ll take ya up on that.” 

Leon lets out a breath that he’s been holding; he can only hope that his words were enough to quell Piers’ fears. He was serious when he said that he wanted the three of them to be an item, but Piers seems resolute on keeping his walls up; he can only imagine how persistent Raihan must have been to open him up to him in the first place.

Left to his own devices, he examines his surroundings; there's charm in the chaos of Piers' room, when he looks closely. Pokemon toys messily shoved into a basket in the corner, posters on one wall above a shelf of albums, cosmetics overflowing off of his desk; polaroids of him and Marnie and other people clipped to a board on the wall. On the vanity, there's a blue-and-orange woven bracelet sitting front and center; Raihan is wearing a matching black-and-pink one in one of the polaroids on the board. 

He thinks of Piers’ usual prickly scowl, and compares it to the sleepy, scrawny man next to him, hair sprawled across his back and onto the sheets. Thinks about how Piers acts aloof when he’s out in public, but how Raihan always talks about how he’s secretly a big softie when they’re alone. He thinks he’s beginning to understand.

Cautiously, he pulls Piers into his side, and feels the singer tense next to him. 

_He likes getting his hair stroked,_ he remembers Raihan saying once off-handedly, so Leon tentatively cards his fingers through the other man's hair. He’s surprised to find that Piers begins to relax almost immediately, and he continues combing the black and white locks as they slowly doze off. 

-

At some point, Piers’ phone buzzes with a text, rousing them both. A dragon emoji blinks on screen.

_yo I think Leon wanted to find you in spikemuth_

_did he ever meet up with you or did he get lost again lol_

_He's here._

_cool cool_

_what’d you guys get up to_

Piers hesitates. He types a few words, deletes them. Types a few more. Deletes those too, and then hovers his finger uncertainly over the video call button. He looks at Leon for confirmation, and Leon places his hand over Piers’ and presses call. 

" _Oh! Hey, what's—_ " 

Raihan goes quiet. 

"Hullo," Leon says cheerfully, leaning into Piers' space so that he can properly fit in the frame. He’s very aware of the warmth of the other man, in such close proximity to his chest, but Piers doesn’t shy away, tilting closer towards him so that Raihan can get a good look at both of their disheveled appearances. On the screen, Raihan is slack-jawed and turning ever so slightly pink. 

“You wanna come over?” Piers asks. He looks mildly amused.

“ _I can’t believe you’d leave me out of whatever sweet bonding you two are up to! Rotom, call a corvicab—_ ”

The line cuts off, but Leon and Piers fall back onto the sheets, laughing.

“He’s got a one track mind,” Leon murmurs, replaying the image of Raihan looking flustered on the other end of the line while Piers tries unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

“Hey, Leon?”

“Mm?”

“Were you serious, when you said you wanted the three of us to date each other?” Piers fixes him with a penetrating stare. The caution is still there in his eyes, but less panicked than before; it's tinged with what Leon thinks might be yearning. 

“I’m very serious,” Leon replies, with all the sincerity he can muster. “Even before we started all this, I always wanted to get closer to you, but I never knew where to start.”

Piers lets out a shaky breath. “I’m… not good at lettin’ people in. But if you’re serious about it, I'd… be willin’ to try. I don’t mind you, and I think it’d make Raihan happy, at least.”

“Would it make you happy?” Leon asks gently, brushing a tuft of hair out of Piers’ eyes. 

Another deep breath. “I think so. Yeah, it would.” A nervous smile worms its way onto his face. “Guess we’ve got some catchin’ up to do.”

Leon laces his fingers with Piers’, and smiles back. “We’ve got the time.”

-

It takes Raihan less than half an hour to arrive, and when they open the door to let him in he practically trips through the door in his haste to see them. He falls into Piers’ arms and promptly kisses him ardently, much to Piers’ surprise, then peeks over his shoulder and kisses Leon as well.

“Hi,” Leon laughs into the kiss. “Missed us?”

“I’m so glad to see you guys getting along like this,” Raihan confesses, skipping straight to the point. He buries his face in Piers’ hair, and Leon realizes with a start that Raihan is shaking. “There were so many times I felt like I might be hurting you two, even though you both said you were okay with me dating the both of you. Arceus, I’m so _glad_.”

Piers softens, hugging Raihan tightly. “Idiot, I kept tellin’ you, it’s fine,” he says, and Leon reaches around to pat Raihan on the back.

“What he said,” Leon grins. “Besides, Piers and I did some talking, and, well, we’ve all got two hands here.”

“I love you both so much,” Raihan whimpers. “So, you want us all to try dating, as three…?”

He trails off, and the three of them share a look.

“I think we can make it work,” Piers says softly, and Leon can’t help but beam and wrap his arms around his two boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> inconsistent spikemuth accent and poor knowledge of british slang.jpg
> 
> god i write so slowly, im glad to get this fic out into the world. thank you for reading, and kudos/comments are very much appreciated ♡


End file.
